Galactic Empire
The Galactic Empire is a fictional autocracy featured in the Star Wars franchise. It was first introduced in the 1977 film Star Wars. It is the main antagonistic faction of the Star Wars original trilogy, the final antagonistic faction of the Star Wars prequel trilogy, and the posthumous antagonistic faction of the Star Wars sequel trilogy Military *Imperial Army *Imperial Navy *Imperial Military Police *Stormtrooper Corps Members Sith *Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious - Founder / Galactic Emperor / Owner of the Executor-class Star Dreadnought Eclipse / Dark Lord of the Sith (deceased) *Darth Vader - Second-in-Command / Chief Enforcer / Supreme Commander of the Imperial Military / Commanding Officer of the Death Squadron / Owner of the Executor-class Star Dreadnought Executor / Owner of the Imperial I-class Star Destroyer Devastator / Dark Lord of the Sith (deceased) Officers *Mas Amedda - Grand Vizier *Wilhuff Tarkin - Grand Moff of the Outer Rim Territories / Commanding Officer of the Death Star / Owner of the Imperial I-class Star Destroyer Executrix ''/ Owner of the ''Imperial I-class Star Destroyer Sovereign ''(deceased) *Tiann Jerjerrod - Moff / Commanding Officer of the Death Star II (deceased) *Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Thrawn - Grand Admiral / Commanding Officer of the Seventh Fleet / Commanding Officer of the ''Imperial I-class Star Destroyer Chimaera ''(missing in action) *Conan Antonio Motti - Admiral / Chief of the Imperial Navy (deceased) *Gallius Rax - Counselor to the Empire / Owner of the ''Executor-class Star Dreadnought Ravager ''(deceased) *Garrick Versio - Admiral of the Imperial Security Bureau / Commanding Officer of the ''Imperial II-class Star Destroyer Eviscerator ''(deceased) *Kendal Ozzel - Admiral / Commanding Officer of the Death Squadron / Commanding Officer of the ''Executor-class Star Dreadnought Executor ''(deceased) *Firmus Piett - Admiral / Commanding Officer of the Death Squadron / Commanding Officer of the ''Executor-class Star Dreadnought Executor ''(deceased) *Kassius Konstantine - Admiral / Commanding Officer of the ''Imperial I-class Star Destroyer Relentless ''(deceased) *Cassio Tagge - Grand General / Chief of the Imperial Army / Owner of the ''Executor-class Star Dreadnought Executor ''(deceased) *Maximilian Veers - General / Commanding Officer of the Blizzard Force (deceased) *Dan Burkon - Commandant / Commanding Officer of the ''Imperial II-class Star Destroyer Devilstorm *Orson Callan Krennic - Director of Advanced Weapons Research (deceased) *Cumberlayne Aresko - Commandant / Headmaster of the Academy for Young Imperials / Commanding Officer of the Lothal Garrison (deceased) *Myles Grint - Taskmaster / Deputy Headmaster of the Academy for Young Imperials / Commanding Officer of the Lothal Garrison (deceased) *Rae Sloane - Grand Admiral / Commanding Officer of the Imperial II-class Star Destroyer Ultimatum / Commanding Officer of the Executor-class Star Dreadnought Ravager *Gideon - Moff Agents and Soldiers *Alexsandr Kallus - Agent of the Imperial Security Bureau / Commander / Owner of the Imperial I-class Star Destroyer Lawbringer ''(defected to the Rebellion) *CC-1010/Fox - Clone Commander of the Coruscant Guard *CC-2224/Cody - Clone Commander of the 212th Attack Battalion *Iden Versio - Commander of the Inferno Squad / Commanding Officer of the ''Raider II-class Corvette ''Corvus ''(defected to the Rebellion and the Resistance; deceased) *Gideon Hask - Member/Commander of the Inferno Squad (deceased) *Gar Saxon - Imperial Viceroy/Governor of Mandalore (deceased) *Tiber Saxon - Imperial Viceroy of Mandalore (deceased) Inquisitors *The Grand Inquisitor - Leader of the Inquisitorius (deceased) *Second Sister (deceased) *Fourth Sister *Fifth Brother (deceased) *Sixth Brother (deceased) *Seventh Sister (deceased) *Eighth Brother (deceased) *Ninth Sister *Tenth Brother (deceased) Navigation Category:Star Wars characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Character groups Category:Antagonists Category:Villains